survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
When Is Survivor Ever Easy?
"When Is Survivor Ever Easy?" is the second episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands - One World. Story Previously on... Survivor In a tribe of twenty people, Dohrito made an alliance right out of the gate with Nick, Numbers and Stick to eliminate Raf. This alliance was extended to include Brian, Cat, Steve, Orger and Dexter. Tony decided that the game was too hard for him and quit on Day 2. Meanwhile, Adam tried to make an alliance to turn the tide, but he didn’t ask people if they wanted to join the alliance first and word got out. Numbers won immunity and got sent to Exile Island, where he will have to divide the other castaways into tribes, but he missed out on tribal council. At tribal council, rather than voting out inactive Tony, Dohrito’s alliance decided to vote out Raf, who was blindsided by fourteen people. Eighteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 3 Returning to camp from blindsiding Raf, the now dominant alliance is happy with how things went down, and their attention shifts to how Numbers could end up dividing the tribes. When Adam gets back to camp, he’s not entirely sure what happened because Raf was in his makeshift alliance, but people are able to convince him that they didn’t flip on him. Day 4 In the morning on Exile Island, Numbers is told that he has to divide the other eighteen castaways into three tribes of six, and he will replace whichever person was voted out at the last tribal council. He does not know that Raf was voted out. He wants to keep his alliance safe, so he puts Nick, Brian, Stick, Dohrito and Orger on the blue tribe with Raf, this tribe will be called Lorenzo. He puts the rest of the alliance, which is Dexter, Steve and Cat, on the red tribe with Sheff, Tony and Bear, this tribe will be called Egmont. He puts the other six castaways, Nico, Abi, Adam, Noah, Keith and Louise, on the purple tribe, which will be called Soledad. Before he’s taken back from Exile Island, he also receives a legacy advantage, which he can use to make himself immune at either the final 12 tribal council or the final 6 tribal council. Numbers gets brought back from Exile Island and is shocked to see that Raf was voted out. The new tribes are revealed, and he has to join Lorenzo with Nick, Brian, Stick, Dohrito and Orger, all of whom are in his alliance, so if Lorenzo loses an immunity challenge they will have to vote out one of their own. People in his alliance are not pleased with how this worked out. Because the twist of this season is One World, all eighteen castaways still return to their old Forklands camp, which is home to all three tribes. Orger talks to Numbers and explains how angry he is. With six people all from the same alliance on Lorenzo, they start to talk to each other about who they think they should vote out if they do happen to lose an immunity challenge. The tribe includes the core four-person alliance of Nick, Numbers, Dohrito and Stick, so they have to choose between Orger and Brian. They decide that they’d rather work with Brian in the long run, so if they lose Orger will be voted out. Nico is happy with the tribe division because he’s ended up on the same tribe as Keith and Adam, who he’s already in an alliance with, and Abi, who he wants to bring into their alliance. Nico talks to Adam about it, and Adam wants to work with her for their first vote but to then flip on her. Meanwhile, Keith is not as happy about being with Nico and Adam, because he ended up voting against their alliance and voting for Raf at tribal council. Similarly, Abi is very unhappy to be on the same tribe as Adam, but for her it’s because he’s annoying. Day 5 Brian starts to think that he may not be in a very good position in his alliance, and he doesn’t connect well socially with the rest of the players. Bear and Sheff are happy that they’re on the same tribe, because they want to work together moving forwards. Keith isn’t on the same tribe as either, but Bear was the person that he was closest to before the tribes got split up, so the two of them agree to work together in the future. Nico starts to get suspicious that Lorenzo are very tight and have an alliance, so he plans on bringing together Egmont and Soledad later on for an alliance. Day 6 The first tribal immunity challenge is Splashy Fish. Adam decides not to participate in the challenge, which annoys his tribemates on Soledad. Lorenzo comes in first place and wins immunity, and Adam’s non-involvement doesn’t cost them as much as Tony’s non-involvement costs Egmont, who come last in the challenge and will have to attend tribal council. When the Survivors return to camp, Bear decides that he’s going to stick with Sheff and the two of them should vote out Tony so that he doesn’t cost them in another immunity challenge. Meanwhile, the mega-alliance, which now spans two tribes, have enough people that they can decide who is voted out on Egmont. At tribal council, Tony doesn’t show up, which means he automatically gets a self-vote. Everybody else sticks to their plan and Tony is unanimously voted out 6-0. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Nick had the most confessionals this episode with 4. **Cat, Adam, Noah, Louise and Tony all had 0 confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes